Resident Evil: Darkest Miracle
by thisdoesn'texist
Summary: is bringing him back really a good idea...(after CV)
1. Default Chapter

"I'm sorry all right? I couldn't tell if you were a person or a monster! I saw something move so I shot!"  
  
"And here is your knight in shinning armor to your rescue!"  
  
"Thanks...I'm sorry..."  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"She said, she was going to do to me what she did to her father..."  
  
"Well you know what they say, an eye for an eye, NOW YOU DIE!"  
  
"Steve...I'm sorry..."  
  
"And he won't remember anything?" A voice said "Not at all, if he happens to survive, whatever we tell him will be what he'll believe. So basically, we have a secret weapon on our hands sir." "Good good." Everything was blurry; he could make out a strange white room. Filled with men and women dressed in white. He was floating, and it seemed he was in some kind of tube filled with green water. The strange people were examining him and writing things down on clipboards. "What is the chance of him surviving the experiment?" "Over 95% sir" "Good work, I'll report your progress immediately. General Ashford shall be very happy with this..." He twitched a little, that name seemed to sound familiar...Ashford... "Look sir, he is awake." Said the man with the clipboard. Another man dressed in green with many badges on his shirt, and a gun on his belt turned back and again walked back to the tank. "Is it safe to have him awake on such short notice?" "Point taken sir. Injecting the serum now." The man in white pressed a button on the near wall. The water turned a different color for a moment, and then he blinked with exhaustion. Then slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- For a moment he just lay still, and then after a few minutes opened his eyes. At first all he could see was a blurry white light, "ah your awake." Said a man's voice. His voice echoed in his mind, and it took him a few moments to realize someone was even talking to him, "How do you feel?" He didn't know what to do really, so at first he just laid there on a cold metal table, until he said, "tired" after just remembering how to talk at all. "That's normal, and do you remember anything? About yourself or anyone else?" After a minute he said, "no" still staring straight up at the light unmoving. "Does the name, Clair Redfield...mean anything to you?" He felt some strange feeling of recognition, Clair, "I'm not sure..." he said "What about Chris Redfield?" He shook his head, "no" The man started to write on a clipboard, and after about 3 minutes said, " what about the name...Steve? Steve Burnside?" "...Yes...that is... me?" "Right. Is that all you remember?" "y-yes..." the man beside him started to write again, and then after about ten minutes that felt like years on the icy-cold silver table, then man put down his clip board and stood up. He got a real look at him for the first time. The man had brown hair, and a clean shaved chin with light blue eyes. He was wearing long white clothes and a white doctor's face mask on a strap around his neck. He leaned over Steve and said "Do you think you can walk?" He said, "I want to show you were you will be staying, and get you into some proper clothes. Meanwhile, I will try to help you remember, but first my name is Dr. Allen Michael Smith. Just call me Dr. Smith. Come with me." Smith helped him off the table and helped him walk. As he walked he saw different rooms, with different people floating in the same strange tube-like structure he was in. In rooms similar to the one he was in. Scientists examining them and writing things down on clipboards, some on computers, and a few rooms that had shades down. After walking down the long hallways for what seemed like an hour they came to a stop in front of a silver door. Smith pressed a few buttons on a keypad and the door slid open, revealing a small room with red carpet, and two stares in the middle, not far from the stairs was a double bed, at the far side in front of him was a large window, revealing the outside witch was snowing heavily onto vast white lands. To the left was a door that lead to a bathroom, and to the right was a closet. Also on his right was a large glass case with a keypad. Inside the case was a set of guns. 2 handguns, a spas shotgun, an assault rifle, and a machine-gun. Also in the case there was sets of ammo for each weapon. The walls were decorated with pictures, and different variety's of plants, "Right, now there are clothes in the closet, and if anything... bad should happen the keypad numbers for the gun case is '273363'. If you leave, and I would like you not to, but if you must the keypad answer to get in your room is 7475, and your quarters are 6987, in case you get lost and confused witch one is yours." Steve Blinked, "something bad? Like what?" Smith seemed to think about that for a second, "well, in case one of the prisoner's escape..." he said hastily "Prisoners?" Steve said looking curiously at him, "Why do you have prisoners?" "Some of the workers here kind of... lose it. Most of them are apparently terrorists to our organization called umbrella." Said Smith Steve again felt the feeling that he had heard that before...and for some reason it filled him with fear, "What do you do?" He said "Huh? Oh I'm afraid that is classified. Now, I want to tell you a few things about...yourself. You see, You were attacked by...criminals, Clair, and Chris Redfield. They killed your parents along with many of our soldiers, and attempted to kill you." He lied, hoping Steve would take it, because if he believed him, then the plan could finally start to go together, "But we found you, shot, and extremely injured, we got you here and got you medical attention as fast as we could, I guess you can say...you are a miracle...a genuine miracle..." So he sat twisting the truth from Him, and Steve took it all in, not knowing what was coming next...as umbrella's plan would take hold. Kill S.T.A.R.S. and of course Clair Redfield... 


	2. TRAINING DAY: BLACK REDEMPTION

TRAINING DAY: PROJECT BLACK REDEMPTION

conversation of General Ashford, and Dr. Allen Michael Smith lead coordinator of experimental industries:

_Ashford: Is he stable?_

_Smith: Yes General, up and walking, and doesn't remember a thing. everything is perfect._

_Ashford: How is his battle technique?_

_Smith: not sure, but I will get on that tomorrow. I've told him of Redfield, and he took it in like a bullet. He was ready to believe anything._

_Ashford: Don't get attached. Remember, his personality will change, and soon He will be lost to our might._

_Smith: Yes general._

_Ashford: this is great. Soon he will be ours. Project Black Redemption as a success.....hahahahaha---_

_shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssshhhhhh- transmission ended._

That night, Steve's dreams were filled with horrors. Monstrous creatures, moans, and screams. Figures moving out of nowhere, and gigantic..._things._ He awoke, and looked out his window. There was nothing but an icy wasteland for what seemed like eternity. This place was strange. He wanted more answers. why was he attacked? Why is he haunted by these nightmares? Why is he alive, and why is he _here?_ Suddenly there was a ringing noise. Steve turned abruptly to see a small speaker with a blinking red light on the wall near his door. He pressed the talk button, and heard the only familiar voice he knew, Dr. Smith.

"Steve," he said seriously, " Get dressed, and come outside. It's time to see how much you remember of battle." Steve wanted to ask what he meant, but Smith had hung up before he could say anything. As he exited his quarters he found smith, in between two heavily armed body guards, standing in front of his door. Steve had found his outfit for this particular occasion, and opened up his gun case before he came out. Smith nodded, and motioned for him to follow.

"What do you mean battle?" Steve asked Smith," Do you mind filling me in?"

Smith didn't look at him, but continued down the halls. Everything was metal, and glass. However as they walked down the corridors if they did pass a window they were covered so no one could see inside. "While you where unconscious we have helped...improve your strength. You could probably even punch through steel if you summoned up enough strength, and here is where you can prove it. Also keep yourself in shape, possibly even get stronger." Smith said through a microphone. He was standing in a room with a large glass window above him on the wall. Steve nodded and stretched, his muscles were extremely tight. As if he'd been out for years. After a while he stood in the dark room and nodded to Smith, signaling him to start the simulation. Smith pressed a button on the control panel and about 10 seconds later there was a low humming that kept getting higher in pitch. Steve brushed his dark red hair over to the side and out of his eyes. He had pistols on each side on his belt, but decided he wanted to test out his strength first. The humming suddenly changed, and when he looked around he found himself on an elevator. Numerous wires and cables on the wall as he slowly went down. There where bars on the side protecting the chance of slipping and falling straight out into the cables, bars and if you fell straight down your head could get caught and...Steve shuddered at this thought and decided not to think about it. After what seemed like an hour Steve grew impatient, he was about to turn and tell Smith to hurry it up when the elevator came to a halt. Huge rusty dark doors stood ahead. Then slowly the doors made a sound of a loud and annoying screech before slowly moving open. Behind the doors there was a small room, that seemed to be it, nothing but a small dark room, but Steve pulled out a pistol and clenched his fist just in case, as he slowly walked into the room a short groan could be heard from his side. When Steve turned his jaw dropped and he released a short scream. A bloody figure was crawling to him, eyes rolled back and skin torn. Steve jumped back and screamed again, he loaded his pistol and shot several times, even after the figure went limp to make sure it was dead. He panted as his gun barrel smoked, " what….the HELL….was THAT!?" another groan was heard behind him, to arms clutched tightly around his neck, he elbowed the monster and it was instantly killed. More and more groans could be heard as more of the monsters filled the room, Steve shot, punched, kicked, elbowed and pistol whipped his way through the crowds of monsters desperately. Until on of the monsters mindlessly shot at him, piercing him in the arm, anger raged through him more than ever, " THAT'S IT, NOW YOU DIE! ALL OF YOU!" he ran like a madman using unimaginable strength and anger, not a bullet was fired, but sure enough, the crowd of monsters fell to the hands of the raging human. He was again shot in the back, but this time it was a man dressed in an Police outfit, and several more attempted to shoot him, he rolled back behind a wall and fired. He watched joyfully as one by one the men fell off the balcony and straight to the ground. After a short…very short moment the only one or thing alive…or partially alive( counting the monsters) was Steve, only him…

The room went dark again, seconds later the room lit up revealing a plain white tile room. Dr. Smith came in and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "WELL DONE! That was amaze-" Smith was cut off, Steve had grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. Smith gasped in pain as his neck cracked. Steve starred angrily at him, then dropped him. He just now realized what he had done, "I'm sorry…are you ok?" he said helping the injured Dr. up. Smith nodded holding his neck, " its fine…no problem." he lied.

"what the hell was the thing with the monsters for?" Steve asked. Dr. Smith rubbed his neck again and said

" That is what the S.T.A.R.S. did to the humans, some type of virus, Clair Redfield at the head." Smith lied, " family after family destroyed at their hands. Ruthless, a city even fell to their hands at the virus." he lied again, knowing Steve's weakness. Steve's anger rose, hatred filled his mind. "Surely now he will do it," thought Smith to himself, " maybe now we can start our mission, the girl and the rest of them can now finally die. Now we have two, the main, and the backup…." Smith again sat telling lies to Steve, twisting the truth and darkening his soul with thoughts of evil and hatred as Umbrella's plan, starts to unfold….


End file.
